vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zora Salazar
Summary Zora Salazar is a bounty-hunting cowgirl and Bliss Ocean officer who originally was sent to hunt down Ramsey Murdoch for forgery and embezzlement before she was being ordered to retrieve the Arsene Amulet from Giovanni Potage by the Bliss Ocean organization. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-C with weapons Name: Zora Salazar Origin: Epithet Erased Age: 31 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Inscribed Power and abilities: Skilled Swordswoman and Expert Markswoman, Acrobatics, Time Manipulation, Limited Time Stop, Age Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Limited Plant Manipulation, Restricted flight, Healing, Power Bestowal Attack Potency: Human level physically, Street level with weapons (Wields two revolvers). Can ignore conventional durability with Sundial Speed: Athletic Human with at least Transonic reaction and combat speed (Comparable, possibly superior to Percy, who could "dance" around a flurry of bullets from Zora's revolver. Fast enough to react to her bullets and suspend them in the air with her epithet) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class physically, Street Class with weapons Durability: Human level Stamina: High (Has three Nova in her stamina stat which is far above the average of 2~3 stars) Range: At least Several meters with Sundial, likely Hundreds of meters. Hundreds of meters with revolvers Standard Equipment: Two revolvers Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Cocky. While she mainly uses her epithet, she prefers a fight of skill rather than one of superpowers and would likely accept such a duel if challenged to one (Though she would go back to using her epithet if greatly enraged as shown when Ramsey broke one of her guns). Once a process has ended she can't reverse the thing she wants (She can't float if she hits the ground, once her gun breaks it's permanently broken, and if someone is dead she can't bring them back). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sundial: Zora's epithet let's her manipulate anything with a set beginning and end, dialing things forward and backwards in any process, such as gravity, inertia, the cycle of the sun, and even a person's lifespan.Epithet Erased Episode 6 & 7 * Limited Time Stop: Zora can use Sundial to freeze the position of objects, such as bullets, letting her stop and start their movement.Epithet Erased Episode 6 & 7 * Age Manipulation: Zora can use Sundial can age a person or object forward and backwards. Epithet Erased Episode 6 & 7 * Corrosion Inducement: Zora can quickly corrode objects, using it to quickly decay buildings and guns.Epithet Erased Episode 7 * Limited Plant Manipulation: Zora can use Sundial to cause plants to instantly grow by rapidly aging It. Epithet Erased Episode 7 *'Restricted flight:' As long as she doesn't hit the ground Zora can use Sundial to levitate in the air and can float back to up to her original position. Epithet Erased Episode 7 *'Healing:' Zora can speed up time for minor wounds to heal them, but if she does this to an improperly treated wound an infection could instead swell up quickly.Creator's tumblr * Imbue: Zora can imbue her Epithet into objects, such as swords and bullets, making her weapons capable of aging things to death in one hit. Epithet Erased Episode 7 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Epithet Erased Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Age Users Category:Time Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Internet Characters Category:Characters Category:Time Stop Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Healers